


The Lung Room [Art]

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Fan Art [1]
Category: Star Wars: Death Troopers - Joe Schreiber
Genre: Abandoned Star Destroyer | The Lung Room, Fan Art, Project Blackwing - Freeform, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: "Once he glimpsed what was in the Destroyer's Bio-Lab 177, however, he knew he wanted to  paint it."He never got too, so I did for him.
Series: Fan Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750738
Kudos: 2





	The Lung Room [Art]

_The Lung Room_ , 5/18/20, watercolor, 140lbs coldpress paper

[](https://ibb.co/NNK1r2M)


End file.
